Oddly Familiar
by WelshV1per
Summary: After the events of the final episode, M.I. High was re-instated. However, after K.O.R.P.S. was destroyed, there's not much to do until an arms deal sets the agents on a very weird mission.


**AU: Just before this starts, I hope that this turns into more of a series than my other 2 stories do... So bare with me. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Oddly Familiar**

It was a quiet day at St. Hearts. The team was back at M.I.9 with Frank, Stella was back in charge of M.I.9, the Mastermind was gone, both S.K.U.L. and K.O.R.P.S. were gone and The Crime Minister was locked up for the rest of her life. Everything was quiet… Almost too quiet, but Dan, Keri, Tom and Aneisha didn't care. They were living a normal life for the time being.

"As much as I hate to say it, it's really nice to be back at school." Keri remarked.

"I know. It has been a hectic few months, solving one problem, only to realise that it opened up even more for us." Dan replied.

"But everyone is locked up in secure M.I.9 prisons cells." Aneisha said.

"And they're being monitored 24/7, no more tricks for them to try." Tom said happily. Just as Tom finished saying that, Mr Flately walked up to the M.I. High spies.

"Ahh, hello you four. I was wondering if you knew where Frank was, I haven't seen him today and I'm a bit worried."

"I saw Frank earlier today, he's fine." Dan spoke confidently despite the fact that he hadn't seen Frank that day.

"Okay then, if you do see Frank, tell him to come see me. There's a blockage in the boys toilet again. Anyway, tootle pip." Mr Flately always had weird ways of saying goodbye to his students.

Just as Mr F turned around, the four spies felt a buzzing in their pockets. Their grins told the whole story, it was time to go to the 'Spy Cave'. Running around a school without being shouted at by teachers is very hard to do but the spies always seemed to manage it. They arrived at the caretaker's office and Tom scanned his thumb to enter. They all piled in and Keri pulled the lever. After a little bit of noise, the lift dropped at a notable speed down towards to base, all whilst changing to spies out of their St. Heart uniforms and into their M.I.9 uniforms.

As the doors opened, they saw Stella and Frank deep in conversation. Despite what the protocol was, Stella and Frank were back as a couple. They tried to keep it quiet from the team. It lasted almost 12 hours before they figured out what was happening, they made an attempt to keep it to themselves but Keri couldn't hold to herself and had to spurt it out to the whole M.I. High team, Frank and Stella included. They didn't try to hide their relationship, but didn't let it interfere with any missions going on in M.I.9.

"What's up lovebirds?" Keri shouted. Frank turned his attention away from his girlfriend towards his team.

"Ah, hello Agents, seems like that's a new record for getting to the base." Frank answered, feeling rather flustered and caught off guard

"Nope," Tom responded, "Just seems like you lost track of time, can't honestly think of a reason why that would happen"

"Just seems really unlike you Frank." Aneisha agreed.

"Are you alright Frank? Your face has gone a lovely shade of pink." Dan said.

"Very funny guys." Frank replied. "Anyway, you have a mission."

"Is it admin work again?" Keri asked.

"No, a proper mission this time." Stella answered, "We have had a tipoff that some sort of deal will take place on the other side of town today, we need you to get there and see what's happening."

"So it's a surveillance mission then?" Tom asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it, we need you to get photos and videos of anything, preferably faces and whatever the weapons are." Frank replied, "I've uploaded the location to your spypods and take these." Frank handed the agents a mini satellite dish.

"What are they, Frank?" Tom asked perplexed.

"Those are the Whisper upgrade to the spypods, they were originally used spypod V3 but I've adapted them to work with your spypods." Frank replied.

"Remember Agents, try not to engage any of the targets. We don't know what we're dealing with." Stella told everyone. "Now go make me proud."

"Yes mum," Tom answered sarcastically, "And we'll be back for tea."

"Hilarious Tupper. Just go." And with that the team grabbed their whisper upgrades and set off for the rendezvous.

They got there 5 minutes before either party arrived and got into different positions. Tom was with Keri, and Dan was with Aneisha. With their binoculars on and their upgrades attached they waited for the deal to go down. After waiting for a few minutes, a rather unassuming BMW drove down towards the rendezvous for the deal. Then 2 minutes after that, a black van arrived. Thankfully neither party had thought about covering their faces. Tom got on comms with Frank and Stella.

"Frank, Stella. Can one of you run a facial scan on the M.I.9 database? See if we can get a match on either of them."

"The tall one is Paul Stratford, pretty normal. Has a bit of wealth but nothing too major." Stella replied.

"How much is a bit?" Keri asked.

"Just over £110 million." Frank answered.

"So nothing major then." Dan replied sarcastically.

"What about the other one?" Aneisha asked.

"Alexei Romanoff, pretty prolific on the UK and Russian black market. And now I can see why Stratford is there." Frank said. Romanoff was showing Stratford a rather large blood diamond.

"Is that really 'the one'?" Stratford enquired.

"Yes, it is." Romanoff answered in a very thick Ukrainian accent. "Do you still want it?"

"Of course, it's one of a kind."

"Is the money being wired to my account Mr Stratford?" Stratford then pressed a button on his phone.

"On its way as we speak."

"Well, Mr Stratford, you are now the owner of a one of a kind diamond." At that moment Tom noticed something weird.

"Guys, was that side door opened by us or one of them?"

"No." Everyone answered.

"Then someone is already in the compound with them." And just as they turned their attention back, everyone in the compound was unconscious except one. A mysterious figure dressing in all black, as soon as Dan made eye contact, the person was gone.

"That person seems oddly familiar."

 **AU: I'm back, the only reason why I'm doing this is it's 2 o'clock in the morning and I just binge watched M.I. High in 4 days. I hope you enjoyed it, if you did tell me what you thought about it, either via PM or in the reviews. Kinda want to make it a series. See ya later.**


End file.
